catch me when I f a l l
by winter lodge
Summary: berawal dari hari itu, dimana Kise menyelamatkan Kuroko yang terjun dari gedung untuk bunuh diri. ・kise/kuroko・AU


**kuroko no basuke** properti milik **fujimaki tadatoshi**, tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. meskipun di genrenya ditulis science fiction, tapi sebenernya benda ini lebih mirip sinetron dengan sedikit (sekali) unsur scifi. h00vt

* * *

Sore itu Kuroko berdiri di atap sebuah gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi dan akan dihancurkan minggu depan, dengan ujung kaki menempel pada bibir atap, sudah siap untuk melompat. Sejenak ia menelan saliva dan menghela napas panjang, menghapus pikiran-pikiran penuh keraguan yang melompat-lompat dalam benaknya. Berjanji untuk tidak menyesal, akhirnya Kuroko menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada gravitasi yang bekerja. Gravitasi memeluknya. Menguasainya.

Kuroko sering mendengar dari film-film yang sering ia tonton bahwa terjatuh itu _terasa_ seperti terbang. Kini ia terbang, melayang, dengan embus angin mengelilinginya seolah menumpu dirinya.

Bukan _terasa terbang_—tapi ia memang betul-betul melayang.

* * *

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Itu seharusnya perkataanku! Apa yang _kau_lakukan? Melompat dari gedung setinggi itu … kau bisa mati!"

Kuroko masih belum bisa berdiri dengan mantap di atas kedua kakinya saat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Nada tinggi yang bukan menyiratkan kemarahan, namun lebih kepada kekhawatiran. Mereka belum saling mengenal, bahkan baru kali ini bertatap muka, dan kepedulian dari pemuda pirang itu sedikit membuat Kuroko risih.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kuroko memalingkan wajah dan berusaha berlalu, namun tremor pada kakinya cukup mengganggu keseimbangan sehingga ia nyaris terjatuh—jika saja si pirang tak menahan tubuh Kuroko, mencegahnya kembali dikuasai gravitasi. Kuroko mendesah pelan, memegangi lututnya dan mencoba mengembalikan keseimbangannya sambil memberikan isyarat halus bagi si pirang untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia menurut, dan Kuroko mulai mencoba untuk berdiri tegak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih," Kuroko menggumam.

"Tapi kau baru saja jatuh—"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"—dan jika saja aku tidak ada di sini mencoba alat anti-gravitasiku, kau pasti sudah mati."

"Memang itu tujuanku."

Si pirang tercengang. Kuroko terdiam dengan lidah nyaris tergigit, kini kepalan tangannya juga ikut bergetar. Ia membalikkan badan dan tepat pada detik itu _cerulean_-nya menantang sepasang cokelat madu dengan tatapan tajam; seharusnya isyarat yang tengah ia kirimkan itu bisa dimengerti. Seharusnya.

Dibutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dibanding ekspektasi Kuroko untuk mendengar "Oh," dari mulut si pirang, dan Kuroko menghela napas—entah lega, entah apa. Tapi tunggu, ini bukan saatnya untuk merasa lega atau apa karena pirang itu malah meneriakkan satu kalimat dengan berisik, kalimat yang tidak akan mau Kuroko dengar dalam kondisinya yang sekarang: "Tu-tunggu! Jadi kau tadi … kau tadi memang bermaksud untuk BUNUH DIRI?"

Volume sekaligus intonasi yang naik di akhir kalimat sebetulnya tidak diperlukan karena hanya akan mengganggu Kuroko, sungguh.

"Kuulang sekali lagi, bukan urusanmu, oke—"

"Tapi kenapa bunuh diri—kautahu itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sia-sia untuk dilakukan, kan?" Dengan mimik muka yang penuh keseriusan, kekhawatiran dan kecemasan, pemuda pirang itu mulai memberikan kuliah mengenai kerugian bunuh diri ; hal terakhir yang ingin Kuroko dengar saat ini. "Kau masih punya orangtua yang mencemaskanmu, teman-teman yang ada di sampingmu, dan mungkin saudara? Kau … kelihatannya masih muda, kau masih punya masa depan yang cerah membentang di depan sana! _Ne? Ne?_"

Kuroko yakin ini bukan salah kuliah menyebalkan dari si pirang, namun yang pasti pandangannya kini mulai buram dan berkabut.

"Kaupikir … o-oi! Hei—jangan pingsan!"

Berkabut, buram, lalu hilang sepenuhnya dihisap lubang hitam kegelapan.

* * *

Namanya Kise Ryouta, seorang saintis muda ambisius (tapi ceroboh) yang tampaknya akan menikahi laboratoriumnya apabila tidak ada lagi populasi manusia di Bumi ini selain dirinya.

Begitulah yang Kuroko tangkap dari perkenalan panjang lebar dari Kise saat kepala Kuroko masih terasa pening dan berkabut. Sebetulnya masih banyak yang Kise ceritakan mengenai dirinya, mulai dari kakak perempuannya yang bawel sampai anjing _golden retriever_-nya yang manja, namun hal tersebut masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri bagi Kuroko.

Pemuda _cerulean_ itu butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi setelah ia meloncat. Yang pertama, ada Kise Ryouta yang menggagalkan kematiannya karena tengah menguji alat anti-gravitasi secara kebetulan di tempatnya melompat, kemudian pemuda itu bicara panjang lebar soal kerugian bunuh diri, lalu Kuroko kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan entah karena apa. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah karena ketakutan—ya, tubuhnya masih terasa takut akan kematian meski pikirannya (atau mungkin nafsunya) menginginkan hal tersebut. Sekarang, ia tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur keras yang terletak di salah satu pojok laboratorium pribadi Kise, dengan selimut dua lapis dan dua tungkai yang masih lemas. Tubuhnya tidak berbohong; ia masih ketakutan. Tubuhnya masih belum ingin mati. Tubuhnya masih takut akan kematian.

"Aku sudah siapkan teh karamel di meja, ya!" Kise sedang sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah dinamo ketika mengucapkan (setengah meneriakkan) kalimat tersebut. "Tadinya mau kusediakan teh rasa mint, namun aku pribadi menganggapnya seperti teh yang diseduh dengan pasta gigi—aku tak menyukainya. Bagaimana denganmu, hm? Apakah teh karamel sesuai dengan seleramu, atau justru kau lebih suka yang rasa mint?"

"_Yeah_, terima kasih." Kuroko meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahi. "Jadi … aku sekarang berada di laboratoriummu, begitu?"

"Salah satu laboratoriumku, lebih tepatnya," Kise meralat, kali ini mau mengabaikan dinamonya demi menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan meletakkanmu dalam ruangan yang sama dengan tabung reaksi berisi merkuri atau sampel racun dari pohon _Rhododendrum ponticum_. Ini laboratorium khusus aplikasi ilmu fisika; dimana mungkin yang berbahaya hanya tegangan listrik. Makanya aku menaruh tempat tidur di sini. Kautahu, aku lebih sering tidur di sini dibanding di rumah."

"Kau punya tiga laboratorium?"

"Empat, sebetulnya," Kise memasang senyum tulus yang lebar. "Satu laginya adalah masyarakat."

"Apa tidak berat?" Kuroko bertanya, mengalihkan topik. "Menggendongku … kemari?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, kebetulan gedung tempatmu melompat itu hanya sepuluh meter dari sini," jawab Kise tenang. "Tampaknya aku memilih tempat yang potensial dipakai bunuh diri … jangan-jangan setelah ini aku bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa."

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk pelan sebelum hidungnya mulai tergoda oleh aroma teh karamel yang menguar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan sedikit susah payah mengingat sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, meraih mug putih yang diletakkan di atas meja lampu dengan gemetar dan meminumnya perlahan. Gula dalam teh tersebut mengembalikan energinya perlahan-lahan.

"Sekarang giliranmu bercerita," kini Kise telah mengabaikan dinamonya sepenuhnya dan menyediakan atensi penuh untuk Kuroko. "Aku sudah bercerita banyak, bukan begitu?"

"Bercerita?" Suara Kuroko barusan terdengar tertahan. "Cerita apa?"

"Untuk memulai, kau bisa cerita padaku kenapa kau melompat," ujar Kise sambil menyeret bangku, meletakkannya di sisi Kuroko, lalu mendudukinya. "Kau sebaya denganku, kupikir sungguh sia-sia kalau kau membuang sisa umurmu dengan bunuh diri."

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu," Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Bahkan belum sampai satu jam kita mengetahui nama satu sama lain."

"Heeee … benar juga!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi Kurokocchi tidak terlalu suka bicara kepada orang yang belum dikenal ya?"

"Kurasa semua orang juga begitu," gumam Kuroko. "Dan apa maksudnya dengan Kurokocchi—"

Senyum Kise mengembang. "Panggilan yang imut, bukan begitu?"

Kuroko tak bisa membantah, namun tak bisa mengiyakan juga—toh kalaupun Kuroko mengatakan bahwa nama panggilan seperti itu membuatnya risih, Kise bukanlah tipe yang akan berhenti melakukannya. Kuroko tahu—orang seperti Kise bukanlah tipe orang yang sulit ditebak.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku jadi tahu satu hal," senyum Kise tak lenyap. "Alat anti-gravitasiku bekerja dengan sempurna!"

"Oh, ya. Dan aku tidak sengaja jadi kelinci percobaanmu," Kuroko mengangkat bahunya dan Kise tertawa. "Alat anti gravitasimu—yang itu, kan?"

Kuroko menunjuk ke arah sebuah mesin berbentuk kotak dengan beberapa tuas serta tombol warna-warni yang diletakkan Kise tak jauh dari dinamo yang diutak-atiknya tadi. Pemiliknya mengangguk antusias.

"Menghasilkan medan anti-gravitasi dalam radius lima meter dan sayangnya baru setinggi troposfer," jelas Kise tanpa diminta. "Salah satu dari sedikit karyaku yang akhirnya berhasil."

"Sedikit?" Kuroko mengulang.

"Yep," Kise mengangguk pelan, tidak tampak malu sama sekali meskipun Kuroko mungkin menganggapnya sebagai saintis gagal yang terlalu menghamburkan waktu. "Aku mulai membuat alat tersebut ketika … kelas 3 SMA, kalau tidak salah? Dan terima kasih telah membuktikan padaku kalau akhirnya aku berhasil."

Kuroko tidak menampilkan emosi apapun pada wajahnya, namun Kise tahu jauh di lubuk hati Kuroko, ada letupan-letupan emosi kecil yang ia sembunyikan. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, sebelum tiba-tiba lampu ide menyala di kepalanya.

"Aku punya ide bagus!" Kise menepukkan kedua tangannya, antusias. "Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menyempurnakan alat anti-gravitasiku, Kurokocchi? Aku selama ini bekerja sendiri dan tampaknya akan lebih bagus jika aku bekerja bersama asisten. Bagaimana?"

"Apa?" Mata Kuroko membulat, disusul dengan gelengan-gelengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak pintar dan akan lebih banyak merepotkan—"

"Ayolaaaah~ aku tidak akan memberimu pekerjaan yang susah-susah, kok!" Kise meraih tangan Kuroko dan mengguncang-guncangnya, bisa digolongkan sebagai tindak pemaksaan bagi standar Kuroko yang reluktan. "Ya? Ya? Kau akan menyesal jika kau menolak lho, Kurokocchi, aku berani jamin!"

Dalam sepasang cokelat madu Kise ada cahaya penuh antusiasme yang tampaknya akan sayang sekali apabila dibiarkan padam begitu saja. Kuroko menatap cahaya itu dalam, berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan. Meskipun mereka baru mengenal, Kuroko akan merasa bersalah jika ia memadamkan cahaya itu, dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

* * *

Selama dua bulan selanjutnya Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah absen sehari pun untuk berada di laboratorium Kise.

Kise tidak berbohong; banyak sekali hal menarik dalam berbagai penelitiannya. Banyak hal-hal di dunia ini yang belum Kuroko ketahui, dan lewat Kise ia bisa melihatnya dengan nyata. Kuroko tidak menyangka ia mendapat kesempatan melihat bentuk nyata dari ilmu-ilmu yang biasanya ia terima dengan mengantuk dan tersimpan secara temporer di kepalanya. Ia takjub melihat tingkah polah virus dan bakteri lewat mikroskop, terpana melihat perubahan warna likuid-likuid dalam tabung reaksi, dan menahan napas melihat bintang-bintang di galaksi lewat teleskop.

**(Kise membuatnya melihat dunia.)**

"Kyaaaah! Aku lupa memasang programnya!"

Saat itu Kise tengah dalam penyempurnaan mesin anti-gravitasinya dan sedang berusaha menambahkan komponen baru di dalamnya, namun karena masalah yang baru saja ia teriakkan—lupa memasang program yang diperlukan untuk komponen baru itu dalam komputer mesinnya—hal tersebut urung dilakukan. Pirang itu menggaruk tengkuknya, kesal sekaligus bingung sekaligus mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri, sementara Kuroko menghela napas sambil membawakannya segelas kopi.

"Aku sudah menyarankanmu untuk membuat _to-do-list_ kan, Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko retoris. "Jadi kau tidak akan melewatkan suatu tahap—kau sendiri yang bilang padaku dalam pengerjaan mesin ini butuh algoritma pengerjaan yang teratur."

"Huuuh …" Kise menggembungkan pipinya, menerima gelas kopi dari Kuroko. "Terima kasih kopinya, Kurokocchi."

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu, baru teruskan lagi pekerjaanmu." Saran Kuroko bijak. "Siapa tahu setelah selesai beristirahat, pikiranmu bisa lebih jernih."

Senyum Kise terkembang, cokelat madunya menatap cerulean Kuroko lekat-lekat dengan aura kebahagiaan yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Setelah meletakkan gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong di lantai, Kise membiarkan tangannya menjangkau kepala Kuroko yang duduk menyebelahinya, merasakan helai rambut sehalus kapas itu di sela-sela jarinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum gembira sampai matanya tinggal segaris, sementara Kuroko melirik Kise dari balik gelas kopinya.

"Aku senang ada Kurokocchi di sini," gumam Kise bahagia.

**(Dan yang terpenting, Kise membuatnya merasa _berharga_.)**

* * *

Sekali lagi Kuroko berada jauh di atas tanah. Tanpa bisa turun.

Mungkin tepat sekali untuk menganalogikan Kuroko dengan kucing yang memanjat pohon sampai tinggi namun takut untuk turun. Kuroko harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia resmi menjadi musuh ketinggian tepat sejak terjun bebas waktu itu, namun sudah terlambat tampaknya untuk sadar. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa Kuroko berani memanjat sebuah pohon sampai tujuh meter di atas tanah untuk mengambil sampel seekor serangga—Kuroko lupa namanya—yang diminta Kise, namun tak berani untuk turun. Kakinya bergetar hebat; dengan begini ia akan lebih sulit untuk turun. Salah-salah ia akan terpeleset dan jatuh.

Kuroko melihat ke bawah. Ada daun-daun gugur yang berserakan, tanah yang tidak terlalu keras, dan juga ranting-ranting yang tajam namun mudah patah. Oh, jangan lupakan keberadaan berbagai batuan. Bukan kombinasi yang tepat untuk dijadikan alas pendaratan yang tidak sempurna. Kuroko tentu saja tidak mau jatuh dengan sakit dan diomeli Kise karena itu. Kise juga akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika Kuroko terjatuh sekarang—hal yang sangat Kuroko hindari.

Pemuda itu masih memeluk batang pohon dengan erat, berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk mencapai tanah lagi. Ada beberapa alternatif yang otaknya berikan termasuk menelepon pemadam kebakaran, namun itu terlalu memalukan sehingga Kuroko memilih alternatif yang lain, yaitu turun dengan mengikuti rutenya naik ke pohon. Mungkin dengan mengikuti rute tersebut, Kuroko bisa turun dengan aman sebagaimana ia juga naik dengan aman.

Perlahan-lahan kakinya melangkah ke dahan demi dahan, berusaha sehati-hati mungkin. Sayangnya, pemuda itu melupakan kondisi kakinya yang bergetar hebat karena tubuhnya masih takut terhadap ketinggian—dan hal itu menimbulkan ketidakstabilan berpijak. Pada dahan ketiga, ia tergelincir.

Kemudian jatuh.

Kali ini, tidak ada alat anti-gravitasi yang akan menyelamatkannya. Kuroko yakin suara debum akan terdengar sebentar lagi, disusul dengan sakit berkepanjangan yang akan menyerang tubuhnya. Jika memang sudah waktunya, ia mungkin akan jatuh dengan kepala membentur batu, lalu katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Ia pasrah. Gravitasi betul-betul menguasainya saat ini sampai—

—HAP!

"Whooops!"

Kuroko membuka mata lebar-lebar dan objek yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sepasang bola mata cokelat madu yang menatapnya penuh kecemasan. Kise. Barulah saat itu ia menyadari bahwa Kise menangkapnya saat ia jatuh. Beruntunglah meski sering begadang dan lupa makan, tubuh Kise masih cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuh mungil Kuroko sehingga saintis itu juga tidak turut jatuh terjungkal.

"K-kise-kun…."

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh, Kurokocchi?"

"G-gravitasi?"

"Aku panik, kautahu," Kise merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan balon. "Karena kau lama sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusulmu, dan ketika aku sampai kau terpeleset—untung saja _timing_-nya pas! Takdir masih menyayangimu, Kurokocchi, coba pikirkan kalau aku terlambat sedetik saja, aku-aku-aku …"

Kuroko termenung, menangkap kecemasan dari cokelat madu Kise.

"… Aku tak mau kehilangan Kurokocchi!"

_Kise-kun. Kise-kun. Kise-kun …_

"Kau tak mau turunkan aku, Kise-kun?"

"Eh-ah, iya. Kau berat, omong-omong," Kise tertawa, menyembunyikan matanya yang sedikit berair lalu menurunkan Kuroko dari gendongannya. Kedua matanya kembali terbelalak begitu ia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan impulsif dari Kuroko dan dalam sedetik wajahnya segera berubah merah.

"K-kurokocchi!"

"… Terima kasih, Kise-kun," gumam Kuroko tulus. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

"K-kau tidak perlu … tapi kalau kau memaksa, ya sudah," akhirnya Kise memutuskan untuk balas memeluk Kuroko yang bergetar seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan. "Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa, hm? Ayo kita kembali ke lab, ada serangga yang harus kita teliti!"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahnya terbenam pada dada Kise dan yang dipeluk bisa merasakan rembesan hangat air mata di sana. Kise tersenyum pelan, mengusap rambut Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"Aku senang Kurokocchi ada di sini~"

_Terima kasih._

**(Kautahu, tidak ada alat anti-gravitasi apapun yang bisa mencegah Kuroko jatuh cinta pada Kise.)**

* * *

**End**

* * *

**note:** hmm _Rhododendrum ponticum_ itu suatu spesies tumbuhan yang mengandung racun, dan racun itu bisa menyebabkan paralisis atau kelumpuhan gitu deh orz sori maaf males research lebih mendalam karena saya mager itupun saya tau sekilas doangan pas nonton Sherlock ha ha #pret

dan seperti biasa saya super ngarang di sini h00vt saya sendiri gatau apakah saintis yang ga punya konsentrasi bidang yang digelutinya (kayak kise disini) beneran ada, jadi segala macem hal dijabanin gitu. saya taunya saintis punya bidangnya masing-masing huf yasudahlah namanya juga fanfic #LAMEEXCUSE

btw yang udah baca maaciph yaph :3


End file.
